My Heart is Yours
by bpj1989
Summary: Takes place after Edward leaves Bella. Bella now knows what it truly means to be ones 'soulmate'. There will be lemons in this story!
1. At First Sight

Ch1 BPOV

After hiking several hours and miles away from home, I finally came across the place that held the most memories of Him. As I gazed around the meadow I didn't see the beautiful place it once was. Everything died. Gone were all the colorful wildflowers He used to tuck behind my ear. The grass has turned brown, all leaves gone from the trees. It was as if his leaving not only affected me but our meadow as well.

As I fell to my knees and clutched the earth I couldn't help but wonder what exactly I expected to find. This place held nothing for me now but painful memories. He was gone.

I got up and dusted myself off. I gathered my things, looked up and saw…Laurent.

"Laurent! What are you doing here?" I asked waiving to him as if his perfect vampire vision couldn't see me from across the dead field.

"Bella. You seem…pleased to see me," he said conversationally. "I went visit the Cullen's, but their house is empty. I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a…pet of theirs?" His red-eyed gaze seemed to go right through me.

And ouch. A "pet of theirs?" I wondered if that's all I ever was to them. A pet human that they got sick of taking care of.

"S-something like that" I stammered nervously.

Laurent nodded. "Do the Cullen's visit often?"

Something in me told me to lie, something I have never been any good at. But right now, I had a very distinct feeling that my life depended on it.

"Absolutely, they visit all the time. I'll tell them you stopped by." That sounded pretty good, even to my ears.

"I probably shouldn't tell E-Edward," I practically choked on the name. "He's pretty protective."

By now Laurent was circling me like a piece of meat. His eyes were pitch black. I didn't have much time left.

"If you kill me," I said in the strongest voice I could manage, "Edward will know who did it. He'll come after you!" Even I didn't believe what I was saying. It was obvious Edward no longer cared about me, and even Laurent saw it. He shook his head slowly and looked at me with what looked a lot like pity…and hunger.

"I don't think he will. After all how much could you mean to him if he left you here _unprotected_?" He continued to walk around me. "If he ever found out…He wont be too happy with me. But I can't help myself…you are simply…_mouthwatering._"

All that was left for me to do was beg for my life. A futile attempt I knew wouldn't work.

"Please don't! You helped us once," I tried me hardest not to sob, and to stare death in the face.

"Shhh," he placated me in a soothing voice. "I'm doing you a favor! I'll make it quick…"

I closed my eyes and silently bade Edward on last good-bye.

But death never came.

I opened my eyes to see Laurent in position to strike but looking towards the trees in awe. "I don't believe it…" he whispered to himself.

Following his gaze towards the trees, I saw five of the biggest wolves I had ever seen. They were as big as horses and had to be the ones responsible for the local murders. As I stared at them individually, my brain cataloged everything in what seems to be slow motion. I registered that Laurent seems to be scared out of his mind, a huge black wolf, a brown russet colored wolf…and grey wolf. The grey wolf is staring back at me in a way an animal shouldn't stare at a human. He seemed so _aware_. It was as if…_he knew me_. And strangely, I felt like some part of me knew him too.

And just like that the moment was over. Laurent whipped around and ran away. The huge black wolf let out an ear-splitting howl and the five wolves chased the vampire out of the clearing.

I stood there for a few seconds, dazed. There was a ringing in my ears and I could hear my own heart pounding. I clumsily gathered my things off the ground and ran the opposite way home. I don't think I ever ran so fast in my life. I was in the woods with a hungry vampire and five killer wolves. I ran like the wind.

As I ran through all of the greenery, and jumped over roots and rocks (thankfully not stumbling even once) I had a fleeting thought. I was filled with sudden remorse and quickly prayed that nothing happened to the grey wolf.


	2. Denial, Denial

Ch.2 PPOV

_Isabella fucking Swan?_

I let out a reverberating growl that shook the walls of my small house.

NO, NO, _NO_! Not her. Not the infamous leech lover. What kind of game were the gods playing at when they made me imprint on Isabella fucking Swan? I shook my head miserably. This had to be a fucking mistake. A cosmic mistake. How could she possibly be my soul mate, my other half? The gods were pointing and laughing at me right now, I just knew it.

The minute – second- I locked gazes with her in the meadow everything shifted. My heart skipped a beat, and I lost focus as I stared into those soulful brown eyes…

ARRRGH! I let out another growl. I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands. But when I closed my eyes, hers were all I saw. Bottomless, soulful, chocolate brown eyes.

My eyes snapped open, heart pounding. What the hell. I needed to go for a run. I threw my sneakers on and turned my iPod on. It was last on Greg Laslow, but I couldn't listen to that soft shit right now. I needed something to pump me up so I blasted Lil' Wayne. Running was the best way to help me think. Not as the wolf, but as the man. I worked out my issues while pounding the asphalt.

Why her? A leech lover. A frail, weak girl. I decided it was wrong, a mistake. I would fight the imprint. A ladies man through and through, I had no use for a scrawny pale-face girl. None at all.

I cut through a path in the forest that led to the main road to Forks. I turned my music up louder. I never wanted to imprint. Sam and Jared loved it, but to me it was only having your free will taken away. And I loved my freedom. My freedom to fuck any willing cunt that walked my way. To drink so much I was out for days. To live a life with no strings attached.

But the imprint…forget strings, it was like I was attached by _steel cables_. Her pale and terrified face popped back into the forefront of my mind. Frustrated I shook my head and ran faster. It was beginning to rain. I left the road I was on and turned down a narrow street with small houses spaced evenly. As a wolf I could run from one state to the next and not tire, but as a man I had to take a breath at some point. Doubled over hands on knees I took a few deep breaths and tried unsuccessfully to clear my head. I yanked the headphones out of my ears and took in my surroundings. Trees and more trees… a small white house with a police cruiser parked in the front yard….next to an old beat up red Chevy pick up. Fuck.

I closed my eyes and did all I could not to scream in frustration. It would surely alert Chief Swan.

I hid in the cover of the trees across the road from the little house and sat on an old log. With my sensitive wolf hearing I could hear the chief on the telephone in a heated discussion with a woman about zombies moving to Florida or some shit like that. It sounded like he was talking about Bella, probably to her mom. I could also hear Bella's low breathing in perfect sync with her heartbeat from the second floor. I closed my eyes imagining watching her sleep, and wondering what she was dreaming of…

My eyes snapped open. I was seething. My hands began to shake uncontrollably and it was all I could do to get out of my clothes before phasing. It was even worse in this body. The wolf longed for her, begged to be closer. I ran across the road and found myself lying beneath her window at the base of a tree. It was dark now, so no one would notice a horse-sized wolf on the Chief of police's property. The wolf felt content to be as close as he was, so he slept, his heartbeat perfectly synced with hers.

It was close to 9AM when I woke up naked in human form under the tree. I quickly put my clothes on and hid in the trees watching as the Chief pulled out of the driveway. I heard humming coming from the upstairs, a beautiful melodic sound, slightly off key, but still mesmerizing…

NO! I shook my head. I did not want to be imprinted. Least of all to Bella Swan. I would fight this. I jammed my ear buds into my ears and ran right through the woods. I would fight this, and I would win. I would not become some mushy pansy ass that thought of some girl 24/7, the sun rising and setting from her ass. Hell no.

"Dude, you can't fight the imprint. Try as hard as you want, it's not happening." Jared plopped down in the chair at Sam and Emily's house and stuffed a muffin in his mouth.

I snorted. "Fuck that. I don't want this shit. I can fight it. And I will"

Sam strode into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his fiancé, Emily Young. They gazed at each other in a way so private and loving it made me want to regurgitate my breakfast. Instead, I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Jared's right Paul. You can't fight it." Sam kissed Emily's cheek. "I don't know why you would even want to."

I laughed. "Let me count the reasons why I don't want this. 1: It takes away all of your choices. 2: Your entire world revolves around HER. 3: It's Isabella Fucking Swan, leech lover. 4: It's Isabella Fucking Swan, leech lover."

Emily rolled her eyes. "So she dated a vampire. Maybe she didn't know what he was. The legends do say they look like humans…"

The kitchen was silent until Sam cleared his throat. "She definitely knew what he was Love, that much was clear in the woods yesterday."

Em frowned. "Why would she date a vampire?"

"Exactly my point!" I exclaimed.

Sam sighed. "She was chosen for you from the gods Paul. The imprint is a _gift_, it balances you and your wolf. She may not be ideal given the company she's kept in the past, but it is what it is at this point. Bella Swan is your imprint, your other half. You can't tell me she isn't everything you think about already."

I felt my face heat up. I wouldn't admit it, but Bella Swan was _all _I could think about. "She's not".

"Liar!" Jared laughed.

I threw my muffin at him. The asshole caught it in his mouth.

At that moment Jacob Black walked through the door glaring at me. I smirked. At least one thing was entertaining about this ordeal. Jacob was in love with Bella BIG TIME. It would be fun to watch him sweat over this imprint nonsense.

Jake stepped up to me. "You had better stay the fuck away from her."

I smirked, only to rile him up. The pup had absolutely no control yet; it would be fun to scuffle with him.

A growl came from deep within Jacobs' body. "Jake," Sam warned.

"Stay out of this Sam," Jake snapped never looking away from my face.

"JACOB BLACK!" Sam's voice shook with the double timbre of the Alpha. I watched amused as Jake tried to ignore the voice of his Alpha. He failed. He glared at Sam, dislike obvious on his face. "Yes almighty Alpha?"

"Stand down. We know how you feel about Bella Swan." Sam glared back. "I am sorry this hurts you. But Paul has imprinted on her. And you know what that means."

"It means nothing," I said coolly. I looked at Jacob with distaste. "You can have her pup. I don't want the imprint, and I definitely don't want Bella Swan. In fact, I'm going out tonight. I plan on drinking myself stupid and fucking until the sun comes up. Hell, maybe until it goes down again!" I cracked up and strode out of the house leaving looks of disgust behind me. Yep, I was going out. I would be my normal self, and hole up with the first fine piece of ass that looked my way. Imprinting be damned.


	3. So Much For Normalcy

Ch.3 BPOV

I woke up the next morning after dreaming of the silver wolf I saw in the meadow the day before. It was the first night since Edward left that I didn't wake up screaming my head off from the nightmares. I felt like I was out of the haze I had been walking in for the past six months. I woke up seeing clearly, and feeling rejuvenated. It was as if I had finally slept after months of being awake. I knew it had something to do with what happened in the meadow. Something changed me there, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

I got dressed quickly and fixed myself a healthy breakfast. I remembered vaguely for the past six months how little I actually ate. My clothes were hanging off my body, and I took note of how unhealthy I looked. So this morning I fixed pancakes, with bacon and eggs.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and raised his eyebrow at seeing me actually eating breakfast, instead of just pushing it around my plate. "Morning Bells," he said carefully. He watched me closely, probably checking for signs of zombieism.

"Hey Dad," I said cheerfully.

He looked suspicious. "You seem…better."

I nodded. "I feel better." I smiled at him. He drew back as if the expression creeped him out or something.

"Well um," He cleared his throat. "I'm off to work. Have a good day at school." He was never a man of many words. I heard the cruiser pull off a few minutes later.

I was wondering how school would be today. I had done such a great job of isolating myself for the majority of the year. Would my friends…still be my friends? I had no idea what to expect.

I was a nervous, jittery mess the whole ride to school. Countless times I thought about just turning my truck around hiding in my house for the rest of the day. I also thought about what happened in the meadow. What kind of freak was I? One day I'm about to be sucked dry by a vampire and possibly eaten by mutant wolves, and the next day I'm off to school like it never happened. This is what my life was now, ever since I met the Cullen's. The strange and surreal was…normal.

I pulled into the schools parking lot and was overcome with a horrible case of anxiety. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. Come on Bells; get it together, I said to myself. I hopped out of the cab after gathering my things and ran into a brick wall…that was Alice Cullen.

I stared dumbly at her for several seconds. "Alice?" I breathed in disbelief. She looked exactly the same of course. I continued to stare at her, happily thinking how glad I was to know that I wasn't crazy after all. That I didn't imagine them. That they were _real_.

"Bella!" Alice wrapped her cold stone arms around me and squeezed gently. She pulled back and looked me in the eye. "How are you alive?" She asked shaking her head.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I had a vision…you in a field with Laurent…him about to kill you, and then everything went blank." She frowned. "When a vision goes blank, it usually means that who ever is in it has…died"

I shuddered. "Well as you can see, I'm alive and well." I shifted awkwardly. I didn't know what to say to her.

Alice was muttering to herself about something interfering with her visions when I decided that this reunion was too much for me to handle right now. I couldn't believe she was here. Not a word from her or her family for six months and here she was ambushing me in the school parking lot. I thought I was crazy for a long time, I thought I imagined them, made the whole thing up. And now here she was talking about a stupid vision. I was pissed.

She must have felt the anger radiating off of me because when she looked up at me she shrank away from me. "Bella…" she began softly.

"What Alice? You had a stupid vision that turned out to be _wrong_. Why are you here? You left without warning. I haven't heard from you in _six months_. Edward made it clear how much you guys didn't care about me, so do tell Alice. Why the hell are you here?" I slammed the door to my truck and began walking away from her towards the school.

In a flash she was standing in front of me again. Damn vampire speed. She looked at me, her eyes pleading. "Bella, you have to tell me what happened in that field," she said urgently. "You disappeared from my vision! That doesn't just happen! Something had to have interfered with my sight."

I rolled my eyes. "It could be the wolves."

Alice's perfectly arched eyebrows knit close together in confusion. "Wolves? Animals have never affected my visions before."

I snorted. "These weren't just any wolves. They were as big as horses, there were five of them and they chased Laurent away."

"Chased Laurent away…" Alice drifted off. I could read conflict all over her face. Then confusion, and finally comprehension. Here gaze snapped to mine. "Bella you must stay out of the woods…and away from La Push. For your own safety."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" I sneered. She looked genuinely hurt, but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

"Bella, I do still care for you," she said softly. "So does Edward. He loves you Bella, he never stopped. Things have been really rough for him since we left Forks…since we left you."

'Things have been bad for _him_?" I asked in disbelief. "No, things were bad for _me_, Alice! I convinced myself that I made you all up! That your family, and our love were all a figment of my imagination! I isolated my family, my friends. I couldn't eat or sleep. And here you are asking for pity for Edward? Go away Alice. I'm alive, Laurent didn't get to use me as his personal juice box."

"Edward was with me when I had the vision, Bella." Alice said. "He saw it and immediately jumped to the conclusion that you were dead. He said he wants to see for himself, that's why I'm here now as well, I wanted to make sure." She took a deep unnecessary breath. "He's coming back Bella. He knows what a mistake he made by leaving you, and he's coming back to see if you will still have him."

I froze. I couldn't breathe, couldn't move a muscle. Edward was coming back. I always thought that if he ever returned my world would be right again. But for some reason, in this moment, all I felt was annoyed. I was finally ok, and on my way to being the new improved Bella. I surprised myself when I realized that I did not want Edward back, and that I didn't care one way or another if he came back. Overnight he went from being the center of my misery and pain to being nothing at all.

I stared at Alice nodding slowly. "Well. That should be interesting." When I walked away from her that time she didn't try to stop me.

I got in my truck after school and contemplated the last 24 hours. A vampire was _this close_ to draining me, mutant wolves were _this close_ to eating me, I came out of my zombie stupor and was over Edward (I couldn't believe I could say his name without feeling my heart break), and Alice was back, apparently soon to be followed by Edward. School went ok, my friends accepted me back with open arms. Some of them anyway; Lauren still hated my guts for some unknown reason, and Jessica was…Jessica. Still jealous over Mikes unreciprocated crush on me.

I was in desperate need of normalcy. So I went to where I knew I could find it. Nothing weird ever went on in La Push. And I hadn't seen my friend Jacob Black in months. I pulled up in front of the tiny red house and was just about to knock on the door when it opened to reveal Billy Black.

"Bella," he said carefully. "What brings you here?" His piercing gaze seemed to look right through me.

"I, uh, came to see Jake. I haven't seen him a while." I shifted awkwardly under his stare.

"Jake isn't around right now. Out with friends. I'll let him know you stopped by." He said.

"Bella?" I turned around to my name being called, and…holy hell. I barley recognized him. Jake was huge. Muscles bulged out everywhere. He was close to seven feet tall, and he had cut all of his beautiful hair off. He had a large tribal tattoo and was wearing nothing but cut-off shorts and flip-flops.

"Jake?" I ran down to him hardly believing what I was seeing. I stopped in front of him. "What happened to you?"

He looked at me and all I saw was sadness in his eyes. It made me want to hold onto him, comfort him. I heard him mumble something about a growth spurt. "You cant be here Bells," he said shaking his head.

I was confused. "Here as in La Push…or here as in your house? I asked.

"Here as my house." He said bitterly. "You have every right to be in La Push."

I was confused. "Jake…is everything ok? You're being distant."

"You've been distant for the past six months," he shot back. "All depressed after the leeches split town."

I stood looking at him in shock. I quickly backpedaled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He laughed bitterly. "Don't insult me Bella. I know what the Cullen's are. And I know that you know what the Cullen's are." He was shaking violently. "What I don't know, is how you could have associated yourself," He trembled violently. "_Dated_ one of them-"

"Bella!" I turned my attention away from Jake. Sam Uley was jogging over towards us. "Bella get back! Get back its not safe!"

"What's not safe?" I was confused and scared. Jake was practically vibrating; I could feel the tremors coming off of him.

Sam pulled me away with strong arms. Just in time too. Jake was shaking so violently now he was practically a blur.

Jake looked like he was in serious pain. The tremors wracked his body in the most terrifying unnatural way. He was soon down on his hands and knees a deep rumbling coming from with his chest. "Jake," I sobbed. I wanted to ease his pain, but I had no idea what to do. I almost peed myself with what happened next.

Jake lifted his head and let out an inhuman growl before…before erupting into a russet colored, horse sized wolf. So much for nothing weird happening in La Push.


	4. Can't Fight the Feeling

**AN: Just a reminder that Bella and Jake never formed the bond like they did in SM's books. Her imprinting on Paul in the meadow is what got her over the pain that Edward caused, so she had no need to use him as her personal bandaid. Even so, she still cares for him, he still has a huge crush on her, and they are still good friends.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilightor any of its original characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.3 <strong>

**BPOV**

"Bella go, NOW!" Sam demanded.

I ignored him. "Jake," I whispered. The huge wolf lay down on his belly and shuffled over to me. He whined sadly. I reached down to stroke his head, to comfort him when Sam's hot hand wrapped around mine in a vice grip.

I looked at him angrily and tried to yank my hand out of his grip. It wouldn't budge. I stopped because he was too strong and I would probably only end up hurting myself.

"BELLA! GO HOME NOW!" Sam's eyes glowed a strange yellow in color and a loud growl ripped through his body. The Jake-wolf got up and growled at him glaring at his hand wrapped around my wrist.

Sam loosened his grip. He looked at me and I saw that his eyes were brown again. "Bella," he said calmly. "You need to go home. Its not safe for you to be here right now."

I looked at Jake, but he couldn't meet my gaze. I looked back to Sam, his face pleading with me to go. I nodded. I stood up and walked to my truck. I got in and started the ignition, but before I drove away I looked at the Jake-wolf and gave him a small smile. "Jake…call me later, ok?" He whined and put his head down. Sam looked at me and nodded. I sighed as I drove away, wondering what I had I gotten myself into by moving to Forks.

Later that night while I was making dinner for Charlie I sat down and pondered what my life had become since moving to Forks. In Arizona I was the pale shy girl with no friends. Well, I had a few friends. But no one I missed or had even spoken to since I moved. Since moving to Forks, I had fallen in love, with a vampire no less, and had my heart broken by that same vampire. I have been hunted, my life threatened by vampires, _bitten _and almost changed. I turned into a zombie for months. I found the wolves that have been terrorizing the town only to find out that my best friend…_morphed_ into one of them. It was ironic. People come to small towns expecting its inhabitants to have slow, predictable, humble lives with very little excitement and a steady flow of small town gossip. And the stereotype was usually proven to be true. While the latter was definitely true for everyone, everything else was the exact opposite for me. After going through all that I had for the last year, I wanted normalcy, I _craved_ it. I liked Jake, he was my friend, but I don't think I can handle anymore of the supernatural. I would talk to him later, to see I he was ok, but then I would cut ties with him. I decided that I would apply to Florida State University, and as soon as I graduated from high school I would move back in with my Mom and Phil. I had had enough with the supernatural world.

* * *

><p><strong>PPOV<strong>

Tonight would be a fuckin' blast, I just knew it. I was driving to Port Angeles wondering what kind of tail I would be taking to the motel later tonight. I've already banged the vast majority of Forks and La Push. It was time to mark new territory.

I pulled up outside of Port Angeles's hot new club, PULSE. Already I spotted a few hot girls entering the club dressed only in what could be scrap fabric.

I went to the bar and ordered the strongest drink the bartender knew how to make. It takes a lot to get a werewolf drunk, and I planned on getting hammered. As I surveyed the crowd I thought to myself what a good idea this was. A perfect escape from imprinting, and from my fucked up life. This was exactly what I needed. I tossed back the drink and told the bartender to keep em' coming.

A leggy brunette walked up to the bar and placed an order. She peeked around her long curtain of hair at me. Hmm. She was shy, and I was more than willing to be the one to break her out of that. I smiled at her, and it seemed to boost her confidence because she flipped her hair behind her shoulder and walked up to me.

"Hi there," she smiled. As I stared at her fake hazel eyes I couldn't help it when Bella's face flashed to the forefront of my mind. I tried to ignore it. "Hi," I smirked. "Would you like to dance?" I asked huskily.

A familiar beautiful blush crept up her neck to her face as she consented. On the dance floor things got heated as we grinded on each other. While we danced a feeling of…wrongness settled over me. I kept pushing it aside, but it kept coming back. It was a nagging feeling like I didn't belong here, like I should be somewhere else. I knew it was the imprinting trying to lead me off this dance floor and to wherever Bella was. That's when I thought of her again. Her soulful eyes, pale complexion. This was frustrating as hell. Even with a beautiful girl grinding against my dick I still managed to think about Bella Swan.

Enough with the pleasantries. "Lets get out of here," I whispered into her ear. I felt her shiver against me. I was surprised when I didn't get hard. I grazed my hand down her thigh, and softly drug my nails back up. She closed her eyes and gasped nodding her consent. She was already aroused, I could smell it. Before imprinting I would have practically taken her on the dance floor, barely waiting to get her to the motel. Post imprinting, I had no reaction _at all_. I got nothing from smelling her arousal.

But I was determined. I growled quietly, and grabbed her hand leading her out of the club and into my truck. I revved the engine and took off towards the motel.

"I never got your name, Sexy," she breathed, eye-fucking me.

I didn't notice before how her breath smelled like cigarettes. But no matter. I needed a distraction from this imprinting crap; I could deal with cigarette breath. Maybe after being balls deep in this random girls cunt the shit would go away, and I could get Bella Swan out of my mind.

"Well my name damn sure ain't Sexy," I smirked. "The names Paul."

Club Girl (as I had named her to myself) giggled. "Nice to meet you Paul. Don't you want to know my name?"

_Not really_, I thought. Instead I appeased her. "What's your name gorgeous?" May as well butter her up now. Helps for easy access later.

Club Girl giggled again, her breath assaulting my sensitive nose. She began yapping about something, her name was Brittany, Beth or some shit. I wasn't really listening to a word she said. Because as I pulled into the motel parking lot I was once again thinking about Bella. I thought about the first time I saw her, before I began phasing. Sure, I noticed what a nice body she had, and that she was sort of attractive. But that was all. My heart hadn't felt like it was pounding out of my chest at the mere thought of her. And I definitely didn't get hard thinking about her…

"Oh! Someone's ready!" Club Girl laughed and began stroking my leg working her hands up to my now killer erection. I put the car in park and roughly pulled her onto my lap so that she was straddling me. I grabbed her face and kissed her roughly. She was surprised, but quickly got into the flow of things. She kissed me back heatedly. My hands trailed down to her ass and I squeezed it tightly. She whimpered. I could smell her arousal; it was even stronger than it was in the club. I could feel her heat on my legs…and _finally_, I was hard! Imprint or not, I was still a man with a hot aroused girl on my lap. I could have done the happy dance I was so glad. I knew I could fight it!

I unzipped her dress and pulled it down so her breasts were completely exposed. I took one in my hand massaged it roughly while I put my mouth to the other and sucked gently. She moaned deeply and gripped my hair pushing my face onto her breast. I tongued her nipple and grazed it with my teeth. I moved my attention to her other breast and showed it the same affection. She rocked on top of me grinding her pussy on my dick. Even through layers of fabric I could feel how wet she was. I growled and set her down in the passenger seat so that I could unzip my jeans. My dick sprang up to full attention and I could tell she was impressed.

She licked her lips and began slowly massaging me. I sat back in the seat and moaned. At this point I didn't think we would ever make into the motel. She then lowered herself and began to suck my dick as she massaged it with both hands. This girl was a pro! I watched as her head bobbed up and down, and swallowed as she began to massage my balls. Oh shit. I felt the heat building up inside me. I grabbed her hair and steadied her head as I began fucking her face. She gagged a few times but got used to it. I closed my eyes, and let out an almost inhuman growl as I came down her throat. I let her hair go and she continued to suck me off cleaning me up.

When she was done she looked up and smiled at me, her eyes hooded with arousal. "I want you to fuck me Paul," she moaned and started kissing my neck and massaging my chest.

Suddenly my dick went completely soft, and I found her touch to be disgusting. It felt wrong. I was consumed with an unfamiliar feeling of _guilt_. I wanted to vomit. Bella's face came to my mind. My heart was pounding as I thought of her huge brown eyes. I imagined myself caressing her face, running my fingers through those brown curls. I had betrayed her.

I put my dick away and looked at Club Girl. She was surprised by my actions, I could tell. She wanted to be fucked, but I couldn't do it. I had done enough already.

"You should uh, put your clothes on," I mumbled. I peeled out of the parking lot.

Club Girl quickly put her dress on and was confused when I pulled up outside of PULSE. I got out and crossed to the passenger side to open her door. I felt bad, she was obviously confused and her face read of the pain of rejection.

"Did I do something wrong Paulie?" She asked smoothing out her dress.

_Paulie_? All sympathy evaporated as he made his way back to the driver's side. "Nope," he muttered to himself. "This one's all me." He left Club Girl standing at the curb confused as he pressed hard on the gas and sped home to La Push.

* * *

><p>Once I was home I wallowed in my misery. I felt pathetic and hopeless. Sam and Jared were right. There was no fighting the imprint. I should have been able to fuck Club Girl tonight. I should be ball deep inside of her right now. It would have been easy. She wanted it; I wanted it. But my wolf…my wolf did not want it. My wolf wanted Bella. So instead of fucking Club Girl I was sitting in my house shaking uncontrollably.<p>

I needed to phase. I literally felt in my bones. I quickly took my clothes off and ran out the back door. I phased mid-leap off the porch and ran into the nearby woods. I ran and ran, with no specific destination, although I knew where the wolf would eventually lead me. Sam was phased in but I ignored him. He eventually got the hint and phased out leaving me alone inside my own head. The wolf stopped abruptly and let out a heart-wrenching howl that I was sure my brothers could hear, but hoped they would ignore. They did. I phased back and slumped to the ground. I closed my eyes and saw Bella. That's when I gave in. I had never felt this way before. The feeling of _absolute need_ drowned me. I didn't even know Bella Swan, but the wolf in me _loved_ her. Fighting it, and not accepting her as my imprint was physically hurting me and mentally wearing me out. I vowed then to myself, and the wolf within that I would try. I was going to introduce myself to Bella and see what happened. I didn't want to admit how afraid I was. I had just accepted her as my imprint, my soulmate. But what if she didn't accept me?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In a lot of the fanfic's Iv'e read the wolves have absolutely no sexual reaction to girls if they aren't their imprint. I didnt want it to be like that. Paul is a man, a very sexual one at that, and he responded to Club Girl being all over him the way a man would. Please Review. I love feedback!<strong>


	5. The Second Imprint

**Hi all. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! I know I haven't updated in a long time, but life has been really busy this past month. Between commuting from Philly to New York everyday for work and taking care of other responsibilities and trying to fit in time to sleep and spend with family and friends, my fanfic got put on the back burner for a while. I hope you like this new chapter, and I've posted a couple things on my profile as well! Please review!**

* * *

><p>Ch.5 PPOV<p>

After wolfing out I found myself at the Swan residence. I couldn't just knock on the door and profess my undying love for a girl who didn't know me and had never really seen me before. That would surely scare her away. So I stayed in wolf form and hid in the woods behind her house.

I had been pacing a path in the ground since around nine this morning trying to figure out the best way to approach her. After imagining myself in several situations, I decided I would "accidentally" run into her in a place where she felt comfortable. Where she was in her element, so to speak. From what I gathered from the babble in Jake's head, she was a pretty normal girl. Went to school everyday, worked at a local bakery, took care of her dad, and liked to cook. There was that bit about her dating a leech which was _not_ normal, but that was water under the bridge.

I listened to her heartbeat from my spot in the woods. It was even and steady but was beginning to speed up. She was waking up. My plan was to listen to her conversation with her dad to find out what she was doing that day, then make arrangements to "meet" her. I lay down on the newly created path and listened to what was going on in the house.

Bella had finally woken up and was shuffling around her room. After getting washed and dressed she made her way downstairs. Halfway down she tripped and almost fell. My wolfs ears perked up, wanting to be there to catch her and make sure she was ok. But she was already up and continuing downstairs. Wonderful, my imprint was a klutz. My wolf relaxed.

"Hey dad", I heard her say cheerfully.

"Bells", the Chief answered. "What are you getting into today?" Ah, here it was my opportunity.

I heard cereal and milk being poured. "Nothing much. Going to the supermarket to stock our bare cabinets," she laughed. What a beautiful sound.

"I may go to the bookstore and catch up on some homework," she added.

So, she was…an overachiever. Humph.

"Homework on a Saturday?" the Chief asked in disbelief. I chuckled. My thoughts exactly.

"Yeah, finals are coming up. And I have a ton of extra credit to make up for…you know…the past few months," she sounded uncomfortable. I figured she was talking about when she was depressed over the leech. Must have slacked off on her schoolwork.

"Humph," the Chief grunted. He wanted to talk about it just as much as she did. "Well when you head over to the market make sure to pick up a few steaks."

I could hear her eating her cereal. "No problem dad. I'm leaving shortly."

I heard a chair scrape on linoleum and Chief Sawn adjust his gun belt. "Bye sweetheart," I heard him kiss her forehead. She was lucky to have a father who loved her. Better than my piece of shit old man.

"Be safe dad," Bella warned. She was so caring.

"Always am," he replied, then he was out the door.

After the cruiser pulled off I took off through the woods towards LaPush. I had to get dressed and drive over to Forks supermarket to meet her. I couldn't remember being this excited for something or someone in a long time.

Once I was home I quickly showered and dressed. I put on a pair of distressed dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt with my old leather jacket. Black boots completed the look. I took a look at myself before leaving my house. "You clean up pretty good Lahote," I told myself. I hopped into my old rebuilt 1968 Sport Coupe Camaro and sped off to the market. When I got there I didn't see her truck in the lot, so I just waited.

I sat wondering what I would say to her. This was weird. I never had issues talking to girls before. This imprinting crap took away all my man powers. How would I "bump" into her? In front of the ice cream? In the produce isle? I was totally winging it, and I was freaking out. Paul Lahote, desperate and nervous, the guys would get a kick out of this the next time I phased in. I would never live it down.

Suddenly I heard the unmistakable rumble of Bella's truck, about a block away. I checked myself out in the mirror and slumped down in the seat so that she wouldn't see me. I felt like some creepy stalker.

She pulled her truck into the lot then, a few spaces away from mine. I snuck a look at her just in time to see slender denim clad legs make their way out of the truck. It was only meant to be a peek, but I couldn't look away. As she closed the door to her truck the wind blew in just the right direction, sending her hair flying around her in the most stunning, beautiful way. She was an angel. If angels frequented small town supermarkets anyway. Her porcelain skin was flushed with rose on her cheeks, and her kissable lips were the most beautiful shade of pink I had ever seen. No color in nature could compare. The purest rose would look washed out next to those lips. I couldn't wait to press mine against them. My wolf was going nuts! He wanted to run to her and take her as his right in this lot. She grabbed her purse and headed inside. I impatiently waited a few minutes before I went to follow her inside. "Get a grip Lahote," I muttered to myself. I checked my appearance one more time before I hopped out of my car and practically ran into the market.

Once I was in I grabbed a cart and began to follow her scent. Go figure, she was in the produce isle. I threw some random shit in my cart to make it seem like I was actually shopping, and not stalking. I didn't know what I would end up buying, and I didn't care. I watched her as she turned a zucchini around in her small hands. My mind immediately went to an erotic place. While my own…produce was much larger than the zucchini she was examining, I couldn't help wonder how_ I_ would feel in her hands…

I rubbed my temple in an attempt to clear my mind of all the dirty and sexy thoughts that were running through it. _Shit._ How was I going to do this? Here she was and I had _no idea_ how to approach her. Now that the moment was actually here, I find that my earlier scenario preparation was absolutely no help at all. What was I going to do? Compliment her apples? _Shit!_

"Umm, excuse me," a soft voice said from my left. I turned slowly and looked down into the most deep, beautiful brown eyes.

_**WHAM**_! I felt like I was imprinting all over again. I couldn't take my eyes off hers, I was…mesmerized. Her eyes portrayed everything about her. That she was kind, and patient. Loving, and selfless and trustworthy. But there was also a fire burning in them, a side of her I couldn't wait to meet. My world was officially rocked. Imprinting through the wolf's eyes was one thing…the need to mate claim her as his own and protect was what he lived for. But through the mans eyes… I just wanted to hold her, to touch her. Sure I also wanted to protect and claim, but it was more to it than that. She was the center of my universe, my world. She was all that mattered. I saw our future together, my kids she would bear, our entire life together. I realized then that if she rejected the imprint, I might not survive. I needed her like I needed air and water. I couldn't imagine my life without her in it. She was essential to my existence.

While all these thoughts were going through my head we stood staring at each other between the lemons and tomatoes. She stared at me confusion written all over her beautiful face, and wonder in her eyes. Neither of us knew what to say, and I didn't want to ruin the moment. I smiled softly at her and her cheeks flushed a bright red. I held my hand out. "I'm Paul Lahote."


	6. Rejection

AN: So to all who have been following this story, I decided to take it in a different direction and took out chapters 6,7,and 8. I re-read it and just didn't love the laser tag date. I re-wrote chapter six, and I hope you like where I'm going with it! Please review and tell it how you see it. I don't have a beta, (don't even know how to get one), so I appreciate constructive criticism :) Oh, and I don't own these characters!

CH.6

BPOV

I had just bumped into the sexiest man alive in the supermarket. And he was staring at me. I mean really staring at me. I don't know what the surge was that went right through me, but it was definently there. And I had a feeling this man was responsible for it.

He said something and held his hand out. I stared at it dumbly.

"Huh?" I said. Way to go genius.

He laughed a husky laugh. "I was giving you my name. Paul Lahote."

"Oh! Im Bella Swan," I shook his hand, a little too vigorously. What the hell was wrong with me? Being in this mans presence has reduced my brain to mush. But I couldn't help but notice the tingling sensation I felt when I touched him.

"Right, you're the police Chief's daughter," He smiled showing two rows of pearly white, perfectly straight teeth.

I blushed, "Um, yea." I began pushing my cart in no particular direction. I was way too distracted by him to care where I was going. I noted his dark skin and tribal tattoo. It was the same as Jake's. Hmm.

"So you're from La Push?" I asked. Duh, Bella. Real smart.

He nodded still smiling. He moved his cart along with mine. "Yea, I am. Look, there's going to be a bonfire tonight on the beach, and I would love it if you came. The elders come down to tell the stories of the tribe legends. There's food, and drinks, and it's a really good time," he said nervously.

It took me a moment to realize that this big beautiful man had just asked me out. I had no idea why, I was just…plain Bella Swan. Pale skin, boring hair, with no notable sense of fashion. Why was he interested in me? I looked into his eyes and felt that unfamiliar surge again. It took my breath away.

"Uh…okay. Should I bring anything?" I asked still staring into his eyes. I could get lost in them.

"No, Emily and the other impr- girls from the rez cook enough to feed an army. It starts at seven…so ill see you there then?" He was still nervous, for reasons I cant imagine. He looked like he belonged on the cover of some European male fashion magazine, why was he nervous about talking to me?

"Yea I'll see you there," I assured him. I was so nervous I could feel my heart hammering inside of my chest. I looked at my empty cart. I had been so lost in this...Paul persons eyes that I hadn't done any shopping!

"I uh, I have to get going, but Ill see you later at the uh, beach," I said awkwardly.

Paul nodded and smiled. "Okay, see you then. Bye Bella." He turned his cart around and walked off in the other direction.

I quickly turned into the next isle to be out of site so I could get myself together. I have the weirdest life. I can't figure out why a guy as hot as Paul would be interested in me! And somehow I had a date tonight? Well sort of. There would be others at the bonfire, but he did invite me. Come to think of it, I had never been on a date before. Edward didn't eat food and I don't thing sitting in the meadow counted as a date.

And what was this…feeling I got from him? That strange surge in my chest, my heart? If I didn't know any better I would say it was like love at first sight. But I did know better, and love at first sight was a notion I no longer believed in, since Edward left me without a backwards glance.

But I did have a date tonight and had no idea how to prepare for it. Alice was the ideal person to call for something like this, but seeing as she was hoping I would take Edward back she wasn't an option. The only other person I could think of was (shudder) Jessica Stanley. Shit. I really had no other option. I sighed and took my phone out dialing Jess.

"Bella Swan?! What can I do for you?" She asked with a hint of smugness. She knew the only reason I would only call her for anything was if I was desperate.

"Hey Jess…So I sorta have a date tonight- "

"With Mike?!" She yelled.

"No! Not with Mike, Jess. I'm totally not into Mike Jess." I rolled my eyes. This was excruciating.

"Ok." There was silence on the other end.

"Right. So as I was saying, I have a date tonight and I was wonderingifyoucouldhelpmeget ready?" I said it so quickly I wondered if she made out what I said.

"OHHHH!" She squealed. I had to hold the phone away from my ear. She could give Alice a run for her money.

"I will totally help you! Yea your gonna need my help."

I rolled my eyes. "Yea, so is 5:30 at my house okay?"

"Sounds perfect! See you then!" She hung up.

Great, a makeover party with Jessica Stanley. Fuuuun.

* * *

><p>At five thirty on the dot an overly excited Jessica rang my doorbell. I guess she was finally getting a chance to revamp the lost cause that was me.<p>

"Bella! I'm like, so happy you asked me to help you with this. I kind of wondered why you wouldn't ask Alice, but then she did just take off and leave you without a single good bye to her so called best friend. And you used to date her hot brother, so awkward! I saw her yesterday, is Edward coming back too?" She babbled.

My mind was reeling this was all from the time she walked in and she was only just taking her jacket off!

"Uh, yea I think he's coming back-" I started.

"Cool, maybe I can date him this time, since you're like moving on and all. Who is this new guy anyway?" She asked.

"Paul Lahote, hes from La-"

"Paul Lahote from LaPush?!" She screeched. I guess he's popular.

"Bella, how do you manage to snag the hottest guys of the Forks area? Edward Cullen, that kid Jacob Black is totally in love with you, and now you have a date with Paul Lahote? I don't get it." She didn't seem particularly bitchy, just genuinely confused. I felt insulted, but I didn't get why hot men seemed to flock to me either, honestly.

"Hey Jess, can we uh, start the make-over, I still have to cook for my dad before I head to the beach-" I started up the stairs.

She followed me upstairs to my room and proceded to reject almost everything I had in my closet, and tried to convince me to wear heals, forgetting I would be on a beach. She then sat me down and put goo all over my face with big and small brushes. She curled my hair and put irritating clips in it after slicking it down with some sticky substance. And the whole time she never shut up.

"Ooookay! Bella, you are my masterpiece! Take a look at yourself!" She nodded in appreciation.

I looked in the mirror and…I looked great! Jess did a great job. The make-up was great, not overdone. I looked enhanced, not fake. The hair was a bit too styled for my taste, but otherwise I looked great.

"Jess, thank you!" I turned around and hugged her.

"No problem. My work here is done! Have fun!" She gathered her things and let herself out.

Once she was gone I took the pins out of my hair, and let my curls fall naturally. I had a feeling Paul would like it better that way.

After putting a pizza in the oven for Charlie I quietly left the house hoping to avoid my dad and his inquisition. I gunned my truck and made my way to the beach.

I saw people on the beach sitting around the bonfire, they were laughing and goofing around. I spotted Paul sitting on a log by himself looking a little nervous. Was that because of me? I doubted it.

I straightened my skirt and made my way over to the crowd. Suddenly all eyes were on me, and Paul visibly perked up. I felt myself blushing under all of the staring. Paul walked over to me and squeezed my hand.

"Hey, you look…beautiful," he smiled.

I blushed even more. "Thank you, Paul."

"Come on, let me introduce you to everyone," he led me to log where he was seated. I sat next to him and he moved me even closer to his side, which of course made me blush even deeper.

"You already know Sam, and that's his Emily," He pointed to Sam Uley and the girl seated beside him. She was stunningly beautiful, even with the scar that mared her face from eyebrow to chin. She smiled at me and waved. I waved back.

"These two goons are known as Embry Call and Quill Atera. And that's Emilys cousin Claire, she's four." He pointed to the two large boys who I already knew, both with huge friendly grins and one had a little girl attached to his side.

"Hey Bella, long time no see!" Embry came over to hug me. A low growl came from Paul at the friendly contact, so low I barley heard it. But Embry heard it loud and clear, because the next thing I knew he was back on his piece of driftwood looking apologetic. I wondered what that was about.

Paul continued his introductions. "That's Jared and his girl Kim, and this is Quil Atera Sr., he'll be helping Billy do the story telling tonight," He pointed to a very old man sitting in a wheelchair.

I looked around the fire at everyone. They were all smiling at me, some with that, 'I know something you don't know' mischief look in their eyes, others just friendly and welcoming.

"It's really nice to meet all of you," I blushed. I hated being the center of attention. I looked at Quil and Embry, and noticed their size. They were huge!

Paul took my hand sending sparks up my arm. He now had my full attention. I was complete puddy in his hands.

"I'm glad you came tonight," he said toying with my fingers.

"Of course I came," I said staring into his eyes.

I was confused by they way he looked at me. Hi eyes showed complete love and devotion. I felt that odd surge again, and squeezed his hand. Ive known him for a few hours, but already had strong feelings for him. What the hell?

The rolling of wheels on sand is what distracted me enough to tear my eyes away from Pauls. I looked up to see Jake pushing Billy to the fore front of the bonfire next to Old Quil. He stabled the wheel chair and sat on a large piece of driftwood next to Sam and Emily. He avoided my gaze. I wanted to talk to him. Did he really think he could turn into a horse sized wolf in front of me and then ignore me? Not gonna happen. But it could wait. I leaned into Paul just as Billy began the story of the cold ones.

I already knew what the cold ones were. Vampires. Jake briefly told me the story of the cold one and the spirit warriors last year.

Spirit warriors…I then remembered that day a year ago on this very beach when I met Jake. I flirted with him to get answers about the Cullens…

_Jake: "Did you know Quill are supposed ly decended from wolves?"_

_Me: "What?"_

_Jake: "That's the legend of our clan…"_

While Bill was telling the legends I was staring at Jake across the fire, remembering that conversation frome one year ago. Descended from Wolves. Today I had witnessed him turn into a giant wolf, literally bursting out of his skin… the strange and sudden, growth spurt, the fact that vampires were in fact real…

Now that I really took in all of the guys they were all huge, even Paul. Sam.. he knew what was happening to Jake yeaterday, he wasn't afraid of him at all, he acted like it was _normal_.

I felt myself go pale. I didn't even really hear Billy anymore. I had come to the conclusion that all of the guys at the bonfire- with the exception of Billy and Old Quill- turned into big ass wolves. That the legends were true.

Paul must have felt my hand go cold and clammy because I could sense him looking at me. I couldn't look at him, afraid of what I might see in his eyes. Instead I looked at Jake, who for the first time tonight looked back at me. His eyes said it all. I looked at Paul. His beautiful eyes searched mine, looking for understanding. I took my hand from his and stood up. Billy stopped telling his story and all eyes were on me.

"I need to be excused," I said already quickly walking away from the bonfire.

I was almost to my truck when I heard my name. I looked back and it was Paul. I immediately felt a pang of guilt for leaving him.

I sighed, "Paul-"

"Bella wait, please. Please let me explain. Please," He begged.

I wanted normalcy. I had made up mind about that last night, no blood thirsty vampires, and no werewolves! I wanted to be a normal girl, with possibly a normal boyfriend. A normal life free of supernatural intervention. It would hurt Charlie but I needed to be on the next plane to Florida. But I could at least let Paul explain before I left.

"Please do explain Paul. I think I got the fact that you're a wolf too right? You fight vampires, got it. But can you _please_ explain what this…pull is I'm feeling? I feel the need to be near you all the time, why is that? Ive known you for a day but Ive already figured out that I cant function correctly when you're not around. What the hell is going on?" I leaned against my truck out of breath.

Paul looked at me and I saw nothing but love in his eyes. "Bella, I imprinted on you."

"Whats imprinting?" I asked

"It's this thing we wolves do…when we find our soul mates," He said. "Our whole world shifts and all that matters is her…in my case, you."

"What?! You imprinted on me and that makes me your soul mate?" I asked.

"Yea." He looked at the ground and shoved his hands in his pockets. "It means that I'm your perfect match, and you are mine. That you were literally made for me."

I didn't know how to process this. "Do I get a choice in this?"

He looked surprised. "Of course you do, I'll be whatever you need me to be, friend, brother, or lover…but don't you already feel it? The connection? The spark everytime I take your hand?" He grabbed my hand, and there it was, that surge, straight through my heart.

I looked at the couples at the bonfire, Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim. They looked so happy and in love. "Are Emily and Kim imprints as well?" I asked.

"Yea, they are. Bella, no one has ever rejected the imprint…are you rejecting me?" He couldn't hide the pain in his voice and it broke my heart to hear it.

I shook my head. "I don't know," I whispered. "All of this is starting to get to me… Dating a vampire, being stalked and then bitten by a vampire-"

**"****WHAT?!"**Paul roared. He was out raged.

I showed him my wrist where James bit me. "Edward sucked the venom out before I could be turned," I whispered. I looked at him. He was livid. "Paul I wont deny that I feel something strongly for you, which dosent make much sense because ive only known you a day. But I have had enough supernatural for one human. I've been through a lot, and I fear that being with you will only put me in more danger." I sighed. He was looking at me with burning eyes. "I'm moving to Florida soon Paul."

He shook his head. "No. No Bella! I'm made to protect you! I just got you! You don't know what it took for me to give myself over to the imprint! You can't leave! Please," he had tears in his eyes. "We physically won't be able to stand it. We'll get sick. You can't go Bella. Please don't reject me."

My heart was breaking with his, because I could feel it, the connection he was talking about. I noticed that everyone around the bonfire had gotten quiet and were staring sorrowful at the fire. Listening as I broke Paul's heart. It was all too much.

"I have to go, I'm so sorry," I took my hand from his and got in my truck. I started it up and pulled off of the beach. In my rearview mirror through my own tears I could see Paul still standing watching me drive away.


	7. Betrayed

CH.6

PPOV

She rejected me. Bella, my imprint, my soul mate just _rejected_ me. Scared that I might put her in danger, that I wouldn't be able to _protect_ her. As I watched her truck drive off into the distance I felt the familiar tremor in my spine. I didn't even want to turn around and face the looks of pity I knew I would receive if I did. I wouldn't be able to take it. My whole body began to shake, my wolf itching to get out and chase Bella down. But we couldn't do that. Because we had been _rejected_. She didn't want us.

My body erupted and the next thing I knew I was on all fours racing through the woods to my house. I stopped mid-run and howled. I knew my brothers would hear it. I hoped they would ignore it and leave me alone. I hoped that Bella heard it. I wanted her to come back. Already my heart hurt. I ran in a different direction, I needed this run. I had to burn off this all consuming _rage._

I was mad as hell at Bella. She had _no idea_ what it took for me to give in to the imprint; to accept her, the mother fucking leech lover! I opened my heart to her! I changed for her! And she fucking rejected me! Paul fucking Lahote has been rejected ladies and gentleman. Give the bitch a hand! I rammed my head into a tree causing it to uproot and fall over. I didn't mean to call her a bitch, but _fuck_!

I sat on my hunches and battled with my inner wolf. He wanted to run to her house and howl at her window, forcing her to feel his pain until she changed her mind and promised she would stay. But me, Paul the man had other ideas. Like going to Port Angeles and finding a girl to fuck. See if Bella feels that.

I ran home and shifted when I reached the porch. I stormed into my home and got a quick shower before changing into a crisp white v-neck tee and dark wash jeans. I put my biker boots on and left. I didn't feel like being enclosed in my truck tonight, so I opted to ride my chrome Ducati.

Riding my bike was all about feeling the speed and open space. I took the long way and stopped at bar in the middle of Port Angeles. I'm sure there would be girls here who were more than willing to go to the local hotel with me.

I went in and sat the bar and ordered a Jack Daniels. I took in my surroundings. Yep, already a couple of sexy girls were drooling all over me. I nodded towards them to come over. One was a sexy red head, with a body that belonged on the cover of Sports Illustrated. She wore sexy denim cut-offs and a tank that exposed her flat, toned stomach. She smiled and looked up at me with big brown doe eyes that reminded me of Bella's. Only the big brown part, they didn't hold nearly as much expression as Bella's-

ARRRGHHH! I would **not** think of her tonight! There would be plenty of time to wallow in my misery over my MIA imprint. But tonight was all about me and my dick.

Anyway. The redheads friend had platinum blonde hair, and while she wasn't as hot as Red, she was definitely cute. She seemed a little stiff, so my guess is I would only be doing Red tonight.

"Hey Baby, what's your name?" Red asked, sitting on my lap.

I gave her my famous smirk. "Damn sure ain't Baby, Red,"

She threw her head back and laughed loudly. It wasn't that funny. "The name is Paul."

"Mmm Paul, what are you getting into tonight?" Red whispered in my ear and rubbed her silicone tits on my chest. I hated fake tits. I bet Bella's felt so much better-

WOAH. Me and my dick tonight, me and my dick.

I nuzzled my face between her cleavage and inhaled her perfume. "What am I getting into tonight? I was thinking I'd be getting into you, Red. How's that sound?" I bit down gently for added measure.

Red moaned and I could smell her arousal. I was even getting hard, something I thought would be impossible since accepting the imprint.

I stood up and put her on her feet. "Let's get out of here Red."

She snaked her arm around my waist. "What about my friend, I can't just leave her," she looked around for the blonde.

I spotted her leaning against the old Jukebox with some biker guys tongue down her throat. "Red, you friend looks pretty occupied to me," I whispered in her ear. I licked her earlobe and was hit with another wave of arousal. "Lets go Red."

She nodded. We left the bar and I helped her onto the back of my bike. I took off with Red's arms around my waist holding on tightly.

I pulled up to the hotel and helped Red off the bike. The girl couldn't keep her hands off me. I have to admit, after being rejected by your soul mate, its nice to be worshipped by someone.

We got to the room and Red immediately began taking her clothes off. She had a fucking hot body. Her pussy was waxed bare and…dripping wet. I was undressed in about five seconds and had Red straddling me on the bed. She rubbed her wet pussy on my cock while I took one of her silicone tits into my mouth and sucked gently. I gave her other breast attention by taking my hand and toying with her hard nipple. I used my other hand to slide two fingers inside of her and finger fuck her hot soaking wet pussy. Fuck! I closed my eyes and all I could see was…Bella. Was this hurting her? Was me fucking around with Red hurting her as badly as I was hurting from her rejection? A part of me never wanted Bella to hurt, especially because of me. But another part wanted her to feel the pain that I was feeling. I felt my dick start to go soft and that was just unacceptable right now. Red was moaning and grinding against my hand so I decided to give her another dose. I pushed Bella out of my mind, as much as was possible for an imprint. A man's imprint was never completely off his train of thought.

I took my thumb and circled Red's clit so fast my finger was a blur. Red was twitching and screaming my name, and I hadn't even dicked her down yet.

She fell to pieces and squirted her juices all over my hand and my cock. I slid my fingers out of her and stood up in front of her. I helped her into a sitting position, her face level with my dick. I gripped her hair in my fist. "Suck" I ordered her. She grinned up at me and then gripped my dick with both hands, looking impressed. I closed my eyes and rolled my head back. "Go to work Red."

And to work she went. She was a fucking_ pro_. She used both hands and deep throated me. If my dick wasn't attached to me I would be afraid that she might swallow the whole thing. She cupped my balls and moaned causing vibrations to go up my shaft. I gripped her head tighter. With my eyes closed all I saw was Bella. I saw her in a submissive position, on her knees with her pretty pink lips wrapped around my cock. She would look up at me with those beautiful eyes of hers, expressing how much she loved me, how happy she was to be with me…

I hadn't even realized I had started fucking Red's face. I was now gripping both sides of her head and ramming my dick down her throat. I was just about to cum when I slid out of her mouth. I wasn't ready to cum yet. I rolled her over so she was on all fours and quickly put a condom on.

"Paul baby, I need you inside of me NOW!" she screamed.

"I know Bella, I know," I rubbed my dick back and forth on her wetness.

"What? My names Char-OHHH Paul!" Red screamed.

I plunged all of my cock into her in one swift move. Fuck she was wet; he juices were all over my cock. I rammed in and out of her gripping her hips until I was completely sheathed inside of her, balls deep.

"Ahhh yea Bella. Do you feel this right now? Can you feel my fucking pain now Bella? Can you feel me pounding this girl's pussy? I fucking hope you do Bella." I angled Red's ass up so that I could go deeper. If I wasn't already an imprinted wolf I would consider keeping her around. Her pussy was _fantastic_. My wolf didn't think so. He was buried deep and wanted no part in my betrayal. He wouldn't be responsible for hurting Bella, this was all on me. Red moaned as I flipper her and began taking her from the front. I watched my cock as it pounded into Red. It was glistening with all of her juices. I took my thumb and stroked her clit, giving her more stimulation than she could handle. She clawed my chest and actually drew blood as she screamed my name. She came, squirting all over my dick and stomach. Seeing that was all I needed. "AHHHGH!" I let out a deep growl as I came. I rolled over onto my back next Red who was so exhausted she couldn't speak. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. Did I say Red couldn't speak? That didn't last very long.

"Oh. My. God, Paul! That was best sex I've ever had in my life! Paul… I… I don't know what to say except, _thank you_!"

I turned to look at Red who was laughing hysterically. I don't know what was going on; maybe she was having some sort of sexual awakening?

Didn't know, didn't care. What I did know is that I am the biggest and foulest piece of shit to walk the planet. I was coming to my senses. I cheated on my imprint. I cheated on my _fucking imprint_! We may not be official or anything but we would be eventually when Bella gave in. This wasn't a typical girlfriend/boyfriend relationship, Bella's my _imprint_. My other half, my soul mate, my true love. She's the future mother of my children. It was literally love at first sight. And I just fucking cheated on her. Because I was angry, and because my feeling were hurt.

She's scared. I know that's why she rejected me at first. And she has every right to be scared, look at what she's been through. I should have waited for her to come around, because I knew she would. Even if she moved to Florida. The pain of being so far from me would have eventually forced her to come back to me. I didn't have to do this.

_I didn't have to fucking do this._

I sat up and went to the bathroom. I felt sick. I wanted to vomit. Red's scent was all over me; I had to wash it off. I got in the shower and scrubbed until my skin turned redder.

I got out and went back to the room to see Red sprawled asleep on the bed. I checked the clock on the nightstand. It was almost two in the morning. I put my clothes on and shook her awake.

"Mmmm Paul…come to bed baby," she slurred sleepily.

"Can't Red, I gotta get home. But here is some cab fare, should get you where you gotta go," I said and left her fifty dollars on the pillow.

"Mmmm ok baby…my number is 555-7239…" and she was out again. Yea I wasn't gonna remember that number. I doubted I would ever see Red again, and that was fine with me.

Once outside I gunned my bike and jumped on the highway back to Forks. I needed to know that Bella was ok, and that what I did hadn't affected her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in Forks…<strong>_

BPOV

I could barley see the road in front of me as my eyes were overflowing with tears. I heard a heart-wrenching howl in the distance and I broke. I pulled over to the side of the road and cried my heart out.

Did I make a mistake? We were both obviously suffering from my rejection. That much was clear, as I was sure the howling wolf was Paul. I could feel that it was. Maybe I should have given myself more time to think… I just didn't want to have my heart broken again. I had thought before that I had a soul mate, and he left me for six months without a single word from him or his family. And this imprinting thing… it sounded to me like it took your choices away.

But I had to admit that Paul was different. From the moment I first laid eyes on his wolf in the meadow there was a connection. That was the day I realized I was over Edward. He cured me then. And then in the supermarket earlier…it was like he saw straight into my soul.

**Bang bang bang!**

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of someone knocking on my window. It was Jake. I unlocked the passenger side door and motioned for him to get in.

"Hey Bells," He wrapped me in a bear hug that rivaled Emmet's.

"Hey Jake," I cried in his shoulder. We stayed like that for a while, his extreme body heat calming me until I couldn't cry any more.

"Jake, did I make a mistake?" I asked softly.

"I don't know Bells. Do you think you made a mistake?" He countered my question.

I did. "Yea, I think I may have. But I don't understand this imprinting thing Jake. What does it mean for my future? And what if Paul breaks my heart like Edward did? I already love him, I can't deny it. What should I do Jake? Tell me what to do," I begged.

Jake sighed. "I can't tell you what to do Bella. But I can tell you what imprinting means for your future. We wolves, we have this thing when we're all phased in at the same time. Some type of telepathic mind link. We can hear what the others are thinking. I've been in the minds of the other imprinted wolves. Imprinting is…amazing. It's finding your one true love- God I sound like such a girl," he chuckled.

I laughed. He did sound like a girl.

"But really. Paul can't hurt you Bella. You two were literally made for each other." He sighed. "Paul is lucky. I was hoping I would imprint on you."

I turned to look at Jake. He was hurt, but sincere. "So Paul has no choice but to love me then. I was forced onto him." I said bitterly.

"No Bella. Imprinting steers you in the direction of your soul mate, it doesn't choose who it is. If Paul wasn't a wolf the two of you would have eventually found each other, and lived happily ever after. But he is a wolf and imprinting sped up the process for you." Jake explained.

I shook my head. "But why me? I'm not even from the reservation! I'm white!"

Jake shrugged. "Beats me. You are Paul's imprint because you will be exactly what he needs, and he will be exactly what you need. You will balance each other perfectly. And you will love each other for the rest of your lives."

I sighed. "Okay. I won't leave then. I'll think about this tonight, and see him tomorrow."

Jake looked at me. "Did I freak you out so much that you were going to move across the country?"

I laughed. "Well in my defense, you did morph into a big ass wolf right in front of me!"

"Excuse me Swan, but the correct term is 'phase'. We don't 'morph'." Jake rolled his eyes.

I looked out of the window ahead of me. "But it wasn't just you Jake. It was everything. The Cullen's are back, and Alice said Edward was going to try and get me back… Then almost being killed by Laurent, and finding out one of my best friends is a mutant wolf who the whole town thinks has been killing people- it all just started taking its toll on me."

Jake nodded. "I get it. You wanna get home already?"

Huh. I was on the side of the road in my truck. I should probably go home. I hugged Jake tightly. "Thank you so much Jake. For being there for me, you didn't have to…not with the way you feel for me…"

Jake shook his head. "You and I never stood a chance Bella, I see that now. It's okay. You're still always gonna be my best friend, and I'll be yours. And Paul will just have to deal with it."

I laughed as he got out of the cab. "Hey- you need a ride home, it's about to rain soon."

"Nah, I'll get home before you do!" He turned and phased into a huge beautiful russet wolf.

I laughed as he took off into the trees. I felt so much better everything. Better about Paul, the imprinting drama, and better about staying in Forks. Tomorrow I would go to La Push and find Paul. And I hoped he would take me back.

I got home and immediately hopped into the shower. Nothing like a hot shower to wash away the day and clear my head. It was after ten when I finally crawled into bed and snuggled under my comforter. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day, I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was around 12:45 P.M. when I woke up cold and sweating profusely. I felt a wave of nausea that made me run to the bathroom. As I kneeled over the toilet hurling my insides up I felt a stab of pain my heart that made me cry out. The pain wouldn't go away. Over and over again, until I couldn't take it anymore. I huddled in the corner and clutched my chest sobbing for nearly an hour. I tried to keep the noise down; I didn't want to worry Charlie. Something was happening to me, and I didn't know what. It felt unnatural…<em>supernatural<em>. This wasn't a normal sickness…this was…_Paul_. Something was happening to Paul.

"Paul," I whispered before I passed out and darkness consumed me.


End file.
